Fire Emblem: Spellbinding Nightmare
by The King Of Herons
Summary: No Summary.
1. Furnace Of War

Chapter One, Invasion Of Crimea

* * *

The time was now, as no more cold winds in the thriving forest had raised the morale of the ebony plated soldiers behind a tall Black Knight whose crimson cape was picked up by a breeze, as the moonlight shined off the pitch black armor, blessed by the goddess Ashera. The white trim, glowing in the moonlight with an orange blessed blade in his right ebony gauntlet armored hand.  
This army hid in a massive rich forest, trees reaching over a thousand years old, some even from the great flood. The moonlight being the army's guiding light as they marched onward through this place.  
He stood next to an enormous male black dragon, whose fierce gazed silenced many soldiers, as his black scales hid his majority from view, as his horns reflected the moonlight. The dragon mounted by an unconscious female, her long frilled forest green hair, covering her face. She sported white silk robes covering an amazing amount of leather armor underneath as her bust protruded outward, pressing the robes to match as she lay back against her saddle. Dreaming of ending this... this.. foolish war quickly without any casualties.

Her robes black trim work, not being alone on these robes as an ebony breastplate and shoulder guards were the only armor spotted from the outside. The female's small to medium frame held a large, white in color blade belted at her waist. A blade blessed by the Goddess Ashera, with robes and armor blessed in the same manor.

Not far from her, a man wielding a large blade resembling half of a swallow-tail but with teeth for extra carnage leaned on his back against an ancient tree. This... man's spiked deep ocean blue armor covering him with a cloak fit for a king. His eyes... the radiated madness as he glared at his own mounted daughter, as if he would decapitate her at any moment. Though, this was easier said than done. The Stratagem In Black Armor, as well as a Black Dragon, along with a middle aged female forest green long haired paladin, wielding a sacred lance of flame stood by as her personal guards. All three had grown attached and the white robed girl, sleeping atop a dragon was their liege, charge and daughter in many ways.

But a loud.. horn blew, its sound waking the girl who sat up quickly on her mount, pulling from the folds of her robes a tome of light and opening it by seventy-five pages. The wording upon these pages.. shined with a radiant light as a gem embed in a ebony gauntlet covering her left hand flashed every time she finish murmuring a chant then flipping to a different page.

The dragon awoke below her, grumbling at the obnoxious horn that would not save the country they were to invade and seize. This country known for its scholars and merchants, its friendly ties to an Imperial country to the east, but.. but it was also know for its alliance with... Sub-Humans. Crimea, the Kingdom Of Scholars and Merchants. Castle Crimea standing tall as the dragon mounted girl took flight, riding towards the enemy army, as the mad man spoke.

"Destroy them all my army! Don't let a single straggler escape your weapons!" His voice ordered with a mad cackle, the resounding chorus of, "Yes, Your Majesty!" and "All Hail King Ashnard!" raising moral as the Stratagem in Black Armor ran onwards with the Fiery Lance Paladin riding in on her black horse as the king rode the silver wyvern who's scales shined majestically, dove down for a quick leap from King Ashnard to mount in a quick manner then flying in towards the castle.

Light rings fell in many places as fire balls, blades of wind and bolts of thunder blasted through Crimean soldiers, the Light magic coming from a dragon rider in the sky, casting quickly to cast away all enemies. Though this female, Princess Rhiannon Almedha Daien... knew in her heart that.. this wasn't war.

This was a slaughter.

Though knowing this, young Rhiannon's magic never stopped casting. Not even hesitating when arrows flew towards them, only for the massive dragon she rode to erase them with fire as she cast Shine to strike a large barrage of arrows that came thier way.

"Thank you for protecting this young princess once again, Uncle Rajaion." Rhiannon's soft voice came, her words filled with gratitude. Swirling in midair, they dodged and drifted around arrows and magic. Seemingly in perfect sync as Rhiannon castes down the archers and snipers with a different spell, Aura. As she waves her gem embedded, ebony gauntlet covered left hand, nine large blades of light spanning twenty meter's in diameter flew at the castle walls and soldiers below. Ripping many in half while others lost limb or head.

Down below a dragon's roar was heard followed by a morale cheer by Daien soldiers. The Fiery Paladin, ran white and gold armored, Crimean soldiers through with her lance lit ablaze. Her horse rearing up to its hind legs by its own fighting spirit as its trusty rider waved her crimson lance at the thirteen soldiers running at her, weapons raise as a very harsh wind blew her hair. From the lance came seven massive blue and red fire balls sailing at the soldiers whom now scrabeled to dodge, three hailberders dodging and entering close combat with the Fiery Paladin.

"You truely believe you can defeat one of Daien's Four Riders? Dog breath! I am Petrine! My arcane fire lance will burn you to thy bones and superheat your armor fools!"

As her lance crashed into a hailberder blocking with the midsection of his lance, another rushed at Petrine, only to meet a dagger thrown from her free left hand into the hailberder's opened helmet. The dagger lightning him ablaze as it impaled his right eye. Using the soldier that she clashed with divided attention, she unlocked her lance from her first strike and twirled it around in hand, back stepping before throwing it straight into the soldier before Petrine. Blood dripped down the lance as the soldier called out, "I am grateful to have fought a Four Rider.." before Petrine harshly ripped the lance out of his chest, setting him ablaze all the while.

"Hmph. You lasted longer than most." came Petrine's low and haunting voice, as she turned to mount the steed who had killed six soldiers, buck-kicking them down before crashing his hooves into their skulls and impaling another with a blade attached to its helm. The noble horse snorted in content as Petrine rubbed his side, showing affection for a loyal friend and comrade.

"You never did like white armor, only white female humans or white female horses. You, my friend are overly picky." she chastised, earning a nyeh of irritation from the abyssal black horse as she continued stroking his mane.

"Dog's Breath indeed, my friend." She smiled warmly at her friend, but quickly switched the hand her lace was in.

"General Petrine! His majesty orders all soldiers standing to enter Castle Crimea!" Came a voice, as a male garbed in ebony sword-master robes wielding a fierce blood red katana dripping the crimson liquid of life approached. His dark brown skin making him a great asset in this battle along with his Killing Edge and sword skill matching a Four Rider. His dark hair was an Afro, as a white headband that read 'True Blade' in the Ancient Tongue, laid into his forehead. Swinging his sword sideways, a crimson wave flew off his blade before he sheathed it within a match crimson scabbard. Petrine's head turned and her body followed suit, Fiery Lance in her right ebony gauntlet as she spoke.

"Commander Daymaul. I see your skill with a... sword is still coming along. If his majesty requests are presence then Together, We Ride." Quickly mounting her steed by placing her plated boot into a stirrup, Petrine attached her lance to the saddle. A few leather straps holding it in place as Daymaul mounted behind her from the opposite side. Petrine swatted the reins, immediately her trusted steed sped towards the castle as she and Daymaul drew Steel Saber's designed to be used on horse back.

"Get going, Mani! The King is not a patient man!" Petrined called out to her steed whom sped up on command as Petrine and Commander Daymaul began cutting down every Crimean straggler that crossed them. Above them, Princess Rhiannon cast another spell, "Shine!" her voice rang out, alarming the Crimean stragglers as rods of light crashed into many, spraying blood all over the corpse littered ground below. She knew not how much longer her heart could take this pain. The girl was not meant for war and bloody battlefields. She was a lover not a fight, a healer not a killer. Her eyes held in tears everytime she killed another, slowly breaking her sanity. The dragon below her let out a low growl before landing next to castle Crimea's gate. Rhiannon leaper off her uncle and watched him transform holding his clothes in her arms.

Rajaion returned to his human form, turning to Rhiannon who was blushing with her eye clothes while holding his clothes out. He swiftly took them and dress, only imagining why she didn't look away at first. Then again she is at the age for that sort of thing yet it left his mind. Now clothed and walking away, Rhiannon scampered behind him as Petrine and Daymaul rode behind them on her mount. Petrine lept off with Daymaul doing the same and spun her lance, running ingto the gate to run a enemy soldier through.

As Commander Daymaul, General Pertrine and Princess Rhiannon arrived in the corridors of Castle Crimea, several Daien soldiers were striking down the Royal Guard whom were holding their own. Two soldiers wielding steel swords clashed with a Royal Paladin wearing a long overcoat, silver glasses, leather gloves, abyssal red pants while dual wielding a crimson sickle shaped axe and wide bladed crimson edged longsword. His axe removing a soldiers head as his sword entered another skull.

"Hmph. These soldiers are pathetic, Black Knight. They are obviously not here by their own will. These are not soldiers." the long crimson haired man said, his rouge voice catching Rhiannon's attention as well as Petrine's, whom had just entered to a loud clang.

"You think.. you are a match for me?" came an echo through pitch-black armor. The Black Knight's voice completely distorted from rebounding of his armor so many times.

"I'd rather not fight my own kind, but if you try to proceed I will kill you Four Rider. Your Princess as well. You see, I also have weapons blessed by Ashera, as well as the armor and clothing I wear. Even these blazers are blessed." the crimson haired man stated blunt and to the point. Seemingly tired of talking as he pushed his glasses up quickly with his right hand holding his crimson sickle-axe.

"He doesn't need too. Black Knight, I ask that I am the one to kill this man."

"Permission granted.."

"Move!" the crimson haired male shouted in fury, pushing off his left foot as Daymaul drew his Katana as a speed not even the Black Knight caught. The resounding clang was loud as the Katana met the axes in a fury of sparks being sent array as Daymaul continued with a sweep kick that Richter front flipped over and brought his longsword down as Daymaul slashed upward. Sending more sparks flying before Richter swung his axe from his left using the momentum but Daymaul saw and caught the axe with the side of his arm, the axe sliding across his gauntlet fit arm before ducking down as to not lose his head.

Daymaul swiftly punch Richter in his face before attempting an upward spin kick that clashed with Richter's steel boots.

In the throne room, Ashnard was clashing with King Crimea in a mighty display of strength and power as Rhiannon appeared with a man in sage robes behind her. They began spectating the Battle of Kings.


	2. Dawn Of The First Day - 72 Hours Remain

So today, I've got a nice little update for you all. I've decided to continue this, but with Allen's elder brother as an Exorcist and Noah Clansmen instead of a sister. The sister idea wore on me, as I grow tired of female OC's being the mainstream on this site. To be blunt...

Its pissing me the fuck off. I'd like to start a movement of Male OC's,, regardless of Yaoi or Yuri or straight, I don't care. Let's get this going and lets all try something new dammit! Female OC's are easy to make for males and female authors on here. I'd be damned if I have even seen more than twenty stores that follow a male OC. I mean, come on! All these happy fangirl endngs are getting old right? A story can be good, but when its the same as all the others it gets boring. FemaleOC X Canon Male. No more. Let's move into Male OC's for a bit, and clewn up our site for awhile. Let's all post GOOD SHIT, instead of fangirl happy stories.

Rarely do you see a story with a bad ending, say Naruto dies and there's no going back. Ichigo gets owned and killed. We need _more _sad endings. All these happy endings are great, but even neutral endings would be better by now. Are you all not tired of this or something? Sasori Deidara WOULD NEVER work, neither would all these other stupid yaoi pairings I'm finding. Its all getting trashing. All of it, and this is why groups like Critics United have popped up. They're _tired as all hell_ of seeing this sort of trashy type of writing and trolls, and you all know you are too.

So with this, I write a challenge. 72 Hours from Midnight Tonight, in whatever time zone you're in. Write five chapter of either, Naruto, -Man, Bleach, or anything and tell me it wasn't a totally knew experience Everyone's so used to seeing female OC's, and the males on this site do express the annoyance at always seeing this. Come on! Take the challenge!

72 Hours

Five Chapters

25,000 Words of Quality

Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, -Man, Fire Emblem, Vampire Knight, Tales Of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII/XIII, Hellsing, Neo Angelique Abyss/ネオアンジェリーク Abyss, Code Geass, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Oh My Goddess!/Ah My Goddess!, Death Note... anything.

No Yaoi. No Yuri.

MaleOC X Female Canon

Let's start this damn movement, and in the end, tell me you didn't enjoy trying something new.


End file.
